


In The Back Seat

by D3adlyM1notaur



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lucien feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3adlyM1notaur/pseuds/D3adlyM1notaur
Summary: Lucien got suspended for trying to lock Earnest in the basement behind a brick wall, naturally his dad had a problem.  Lucien, however, has some unspoken feelings.(Takes place during the first Damien date)





	In The Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first serious fic I've written in ages. I'm a little rusty, but I tried my best! Also, this is a new account because I didn't want this to be linked to all my other fics.

  


“I’m not going back to therapy again.”  
  
Lucien gazed out the window dismally as he watched the scenery fly by. His recent “stunt” had resulted in not only an indefinite suspension, but an early dismissal as well as a call to his father.  
  
Damien sighed and looked in the mirror of the car, “I know son, it’s entirely up to you if you want to go or not.”  
He looked over to his friend, another dad who recently moved into the neighborhood, his daughter was a few years older than Lucien. They had been on what one may consider a “date” at the Bloodmarch residence when Damien had received the disturbing call that his son had tried to pull an Edgar Allan Poe on another student, the son of a teacher nonetheless.  
  
  
“Look,” Damien started, sighing as he looked back at Lucien, not out of disappointment or frustration, but out of concern for his son’s mental state and well-being. “I cannot force you to do anything you do not want to do, and I would never EVER want that for you.” He tried to put the words together in his head so that they would not only be coherent, but also in a way for Lucien to not get angry. “But I care about you and I can see that you’re struggling. So if you decide that you would like to speak to a professional about your feelings, we can do that too.”  
  
Damien was at the brink of tears at this point, anxiety overwhelming him to the breaking point, he could tell Lucien was about there too. “I love you, son. No matter what you may think, nothing you do or say could ever change how much I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life, you’re a ray of sunshine on my darkest days, even when you are acting like, how would you say this?” Damien turned to his friend, looking for the right words.  
  
“A little shit?”  
  
“Hm… I suppose that works in this case.” The man turns back to his son in the back seat. “Lucien Bloodmarch, even on days where you are acting like ‘a little shit’” Lucien snickered, “You will always be my son, and I only want you to be happy, which clearly you are not currently. I want to help you, seeing you in this state makes me so scared. I only want for you to be happy.”  
  
Lucien gets angry at this point and slams his fist against the backseat, making Damien jump. “STOP! Don’t you think I KNOW you love me? Don’t you think I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY? Don’t you think I know all of this? Don’t you think this only makes me feel more guilty about how I ACTUALLY FEEL?”  
  
Damien gapes at his son, but never once interrupts Lucien. He starts again, “It hurts, dad. I feel loved, but I’m afraid you hate me, so I push you away. I’m afraid I’m only a disappointment to you and one day you’ll just...leave. You’ll leave just like HE did, and I’ll be all alone. I’m afraid that you do love me but one day you’ll wake up and fell like you don’t. I…” Lucien is crying at this point.  
  
Damien looks over to his friend in the driver’s seat and says two words; “Pull over,” and gets out of the car. He runs around to the back seats and jumps in them. As soon as he gets in the seat, he pulls his son as close as possible and hugs him in a loving, tight embrace.  
  
“I will never, EVER, leave you.” Damien whispers, one hand reaching up to gently stroke his son’s hair like he did when Lucien was a child. “I’m so sorry, Lucien.”  
  
Lucien sits there for a moment before reaching around and hugging his dad, gently sobbing into his shoulder. Damien hushed him, assuring him that all would be alright. The two sat there for what felt like hours until Damien finally released his son and looked him in the eyes, before grabbing his face and tilting his head downwards kissing him on the forehead. He exited the back seat and closed the door, and approached the passenger seat of the car.  
  
The vehicle was back in motion when the two of them stopped crying. As the car started driving away, Damien looked into the mirror into the red, puffy eyes of his son. “I love you, son. ” Lucien smiled for a moment before looking away and resting his elbow along the windowsill, head in hand. “I love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! My writing tumblr is https://amanda-manda-panda.tumblr.com/ (requests and headcanons are always open there!)


End file.
